9-Volt and 18-Volt
Guests Lexi Drew, Lautaro Saina, Halvor Bakke, MattyB, Bryan Mendoza, Presence Raps, Xavier Weeks & Flau'jae as solid youth Jaden Bojsen, Jade Rasif, Rhyme Michaelson-Lara & Ari Irham as the local DJs Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: she wears a black PVC jacket, crew socks, heart pendent And laced shoes Outfit 2: during sidewalk surfing, she wears a silver one shoulder dress, star earrings, and shiny heels Transcript 18 volt: oh 9 volt? 9 volt: huh? 18 volt: I wanna ask you, what is the talent? (Jimmy t appears on tv) Jimmy t: Welcome one and all to the diamond city elementary talent show! Our contestants are... 9 volt and 18 volt! 18 volt: wait, is? 9 volt: it’s gonna be awesome! natalie: volts, why are you excited for 9 volt: cause we’re gonna party like crazy! (at sapphire street) natalie: um, hey emily, come show what these two lads are doing? emily: they’re brothers natalie: think you said it tony: some kinda crazy 18 volt: what are you talking about? Natalie: I think your own microgame is 9 volt and 18 volt (at the cinema) tony: we use night vision technology to detect illegal recording investment in new films and talent emily: here, it says illegal recordings in cinemas threaten future natalie: But at the bottom, it says, if you see anything suspicious, please contact a member of staff Anyone found to use a recording device risks production, help us to recycle by leaving rubbish in your seat (there some bugs on the screen) tony: Get off my screen, ya darn dirt monsters! Jimmy T: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, Please give a big welcome diamond city elementary to 9 volt and 18 volt! (the Audience cheers as 9 volt, 18 volt and Natalie enters the stage) (natalie began to step on a huge skateboard while 9 volt and 18 volt started singing) 9 volt and 18 volt: Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me Don't be afraid to try the newest sport around It's catching on in every city and town You can do the tricks the surfers do Just try a Quasimodo or the Coffin too Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me You'll probably wipeout when you first try to shoot the curve Taking gas in a bush takes a lot of nerve Those hopscotch poledads and pedestrians too will bug you Shout "Cowabunga" now and skate right on through Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me You can do the tricks the surfers do Just try a Quasimodo or the Coffin too Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me So get your girl and take her tandem down the street Then she'll know you're an asphalt athlete A downhill grade, man, will give you a kick But if the sidewalk's cracked, you better pull out quick Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me Skateboard with me, why don't you skateboard me? Grab your board and go sidewalk surfin' with me Skateboard with me, why don't you skateboard me? Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes